


We agreed no kink shaming in verbal warfare

by Vanban13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Chaos, Dennys at 3 am, F/M, Furry, Hyung Kink, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Indirect quotes, Kinks, Light Angst, Light Masochism, M/M, Not Cheating, Pet Names, Top Han Jisung | Han, jisung is chaos, minho loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanban13/pseuds/Vanban13
Summary: “Why the fuck are their scrach marks on your back?” Minho asked sternly, poking one of the marks harshly. Panic flashed across Jisung’s face as the events of last night crossed his mind.“I’m cheating on you,” he said quickly. The room got silent, Chan and Changbin both extremely shocked at this revelation. Minho eyes widened. He smacked Jisung’s back.“You tried to fight a racoon, didn't you,” Minho stated, chucking Jisung’s shirt back at him. Jisung panicked again.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	We agreed no kink shaming in verbal warfare

“Minho hyung Minho Hyung Minho HYUNG!” Minho heard his name being yelled, in fact, the entire hallway heard his name being yelled. Minho just continued on his walk, knowing the boy would catch up to him eventually. 

“HYUNG,” Jisung said when he appeared next to the older one. Minho just hummed a hello and continued down the campus hallway.

“Guess what we are doing tonight?” Jisung asked. Minho knew it was technically a question but already knew Jisung would answer himself in a matter of seconds. 

“We are going to Denny’s tonight at midnight, it’s been a while since us 00 liners have crashed the place,” Jisung answered his own question approximately 5 seconds later. Minho just smiled softly. Thanking Jisung when he held the door leading to the parking lot open for him. 

“That’s good, how about you don't fight a racoon this time,” Minho said teasingly. Pretending to not notice when Jisung slipped his hand into the olders, their fingers expertly folding together. 

“That was one time and I didn't actually fight it, I just chased it down,” Jisung explained, the two coming to a halt in front of Minho’s car. Minho turned to face the younger with a soft smile and raised eyebrow.

Of all people Minho expected himself to date, it was not Han Jisung. He expected to find a nice soft sweet older man. Instead he ended up wrapped up with the chaotic, ragged young rapper and in a matter of seconds after their first meeting the two were hopelessly in love and wrapped around each other's fingers. 

“Whatever you say baby,” Minho said, leaning forward to give Jisung’s lips a soft peck. Jisung smiled his signature half grin. In a quick motion he pulled Minho forward by his hand, holding the older hostage in his arms. Their foreheads together and Jisung’s hands holding the olders hips. Minho laughed quietly at the younger's antics. Minho folded his arms over his chest, cradling his notebook and laptop close. 

Minho knew this look, the slightly narrowed eyes and half smirk playing on his lips. He had a guess at what the younger wanted.

“How about we head back to your apartment and hang out for a little, I don’t have plans until way later you know,” Jisung whispered, leaning in closer so only Minho would hear him.

Minho smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. He was right. Jisung wanted to fuck.

“Well aren't you the cheeky one. Do you want to drive or shall I?” Minho asked, pecking Jisung cheek softly before pulling away. Jisungs smile seemed to widen. With a shrug Jisung reached around Minho to get the keys from his back pocket. 

“Your insufferable,” Minho said while watching Jisung saunter around the car to take the driver's seat. All Minho got in return was a cheeky grin.

~~~

“Must you guys fuck every other day!” Hyunjin groaned as the group of four sat in a Denny’s booth. Jisung just smiled, stretching his arms up and over his head. 

“What my boyfriend and I do is none of your concern,” Jisung smirked. Hyunjin rolled his eyes. Felix was reading the menu, smiling secretly at his closest friends. Seungmin listened halfheartedly, sipping his water. 

“Minho-hyung is my roommate, sadly I hear everything “Hyung”,” Hyunjin glared. Seungmin choked on his water, eyes widening comically.

“Are you saying Jisung has a Hyung kink!?” Felix whisper-yelled, putting his menu away to join the conversation. Seungmin just fell into a fit of laughter. 

“My kink’s are none of your guy’s bussiness,” Jisung pointed out. He wasn't embarrassed for himself. Jisung had no shame, he just was worried Minho wouldn't like this specific fact out.

“He does, and Minho-Hyung totally gives in the second the bedroom door locks,” Hyunjin said snarkily, sitting back and crossing his arms with a smirk. 

“You have a daddy kink so shut up,” Seungmin said, quietly, looking back down at the table after the statement. Felix and Jisung immediately burst into laughter, Hyunjin smacking the youngest half heartedly with red cheeks. 

“Minnie how could you expose me like that!” Hyunjin exclaimed, covering his still redder face. Seungmin shrugged, smiling at the waitress as she came to take their orders. 

~~~

“Jisung,” Minho said sternly. They had some of their friends over (Read Chan and Changbin) and were playing strip truth or dare. Normally Minho would be delighted at his boyfriend having to shed his shirt, but right now it was a little different.

“Yes?” Jisung said smiling as the older. Minho rolled his eyes and forcibly turned him around. Jisung’s back had multiple angry red scratch marks down his entire back. 

“Why the fuck are their scrach marks on your back?” Minho asked sternly, poking one of the marks harshly. Panic flashed across Jisung’s face as the events of last night crossed his mind. 

“I’m cheating on you,” he said quickly. The room got silent, Chan and Changbin both extremely shocked at this revelation. Minho eyes widened. He smacked Jisung’s back.

“You tried to fight a racoon, didn't you,” Minho stated, chucking Jisung’s shirt back at him. Jisung panicked again.

He scoffed dramatically, looking around the room for help, “Absolutely not, his name is Chad and he's a frat boy,” Jisung pouted, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms dramatically. Minho also rolled his eyes.

“Of course Hyung, because cheating on me is better,” Minho said, Chan and Changbin felt like they shouldn't be watching this but they couldn't pull their eyes away from the entertaining scene. 

“Kink’s should not be used in verbal warfare, we agreed,” Jisung said, pointing at Minho accusingly.

Chan and Changbin both choked because hell the rumored Hyung Kink was true. 

“Whatever Hyung,” Minho said it again, getting up and heading to his room after sending the two guests a secret smile. Chan and Changbin both hurried up and out of the apartment while Jisung was struggling to put his shirt back on. 

“Minho get back here you brat!” Jisung called, chasing Minho to his room. The bedroom door faintly clicked shut after he entered. Jisung was pleased to find Minho already laying down. 

“No,” Minho defied, excited for the events to follow.

~~~ 

“Is there a reason we were called to an emergency meeting?” Seungmin asked as he sat next to Chan in the local Dennys. The rest of the group was sitting around the table.

“Yes, We just need to wait for Hyunjin to get here,” Chan said.

“If i was woken up from my nap for nothing I will sue,” The final person of their group said as he sat in his seat.

“With what money? You have a penny to your name,” Jisung asked, tossing an arm over Minho. Minho continued to stare off into space while sipping his coffee. The only person who was actually awake this Saturday morning at 8 A.M. was Chan. He was only awake because he drank 4 cups of coffee. 

“You're right, i’ll cry, no one likes that,” Hyunjin said, thanking the waitress when she brought him coffee.

“Anyway, the point of this meeting?” Felix asked from the safety of Changbins side. Chan slammed his hands on the table and smiled.

“Jisung’s rumored Hyung kink is true,” he stated. Instantly Minho and Jisung's eyes flew open. Everyone else seemed to wake up at the statement.

“Oh shit,” Jisung muttered covering his face with his hand. Minho ignored the commotion but instead choose to hide behind his coffee cup. 

“I fucking knew it, ya’ll didnt believe me!” Hyunjin said, pointing accusingly at the Hyung line. Changbin was straight faced, having been with Chan when the confirmation happened.

“It’s a disgusting sight to see,” Changbin muttered, shivering.

“What is?” Jeongin asked. He was still eating pancakes having been the first person at Denny’s

“Anyone using honorifics with Jisung, like he is a respectable human being,” Changbin said, staring into his coffee cup.

“I’m a respectable human being!” Jisung defended himself. 

Everyone was silent.

“Ok so I switch salt and sugar and put Changbin’s underwear in the freezer. They are pranks, sue me!” he said, sitting back and huffing in his seat. 

“No one is suing anyone,” Seungmin said, “The kink is confirmed, but does the partner comply?” Seungmin asked. Everyone looked to Minho who was still hiding behind his coffee mug. 

“How do you think we found out,” Changbin said. Suddenly Minho put his cup down. His entire face was red, down his neck and ears looking like strawberries.

“Subject change, Chan is a sadist!” Minho said.

Anyone looking at this group from the outside probably thought they were insane. 

“AM NoT!” Chan said, pointing at Minho.

“Lies! Sianna and Addeliza are my best friends! They tell me everything!” Minho said. It was Chan’s turn to be beet red. The whole group was absolutely stunned and shocked with the information.

“It’s nothing extreme! Just low key! Felix is a furry” Chan said, trying to get the attention away from him.

“We know that, is Addeliza ok?” Jisung waved off the comment. Felix rolls his eyes from the other side of the table.

“You wear cat ears once and suddenly you're a whole furry,” he complained.

“It’s nothing extreme of course she's ok. You think I would ever hurt that angel? Never I would kill myself first,” Chan said making eye contact with everyone briefly.

“Cute, can we please stop talking about kinks we are going to give the wait staff a heart attack,” Minho said, pointing to the pale faced waitress who had been waiting to take some orders.

“I want more pancakes!” Jeongin said

“Yes, we are done with this discussion. I just wanted to expose Minsung,” Chan finished. Everyone places their orders and gets back into some normal conversations. 

A few minutes later when the poor waitress was handing out their food Minho leaned over the Jisung to whisper in his ear.

“This is your fault,” he said before starting to eat his food.

“Bullshit Kitten!” Jisung said, loud enough for the whole table to hear. Everyone looked at them and Minho went pale faced. 

“Nope,” He said getting up, picking up his plate and walking out of the restaurant.

“What an eventful morning,” Felix said, digging into his eggs and toast. Jisung scoffed

“Eventful indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Instagram at si_titone I’m always looking for new ideas to write


End file.
